vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire
Vampires are undead predators who feed and survive on the blood of the living (human or animal or even vampire too). Vampires is undead because of their still present souls, so unlike the mythological legends and old folklore they do have souls and can become ghosts. History During the early Middle Ages of Europe, an old world family abandoned their homeland, soon after a severe virus, known as the plague, spread throughout their village. With the help of a powerful witch named Ayanna, the family traveled to America where they settled in a beautiful unnamed hamlet. However, during their presence in the community, the Original mother, Esther, had a affair with a werewolf, of whom they shared a child. However, after the untimely death of Esther’s youngest child, Henrik, Esther was later conviced by her husband to transform their family into the first known vampires. Food Blood is the main component of a vampire's diet; all vampires need to drink some kind of blood. Whether it is the blood of human or animal is up to the vampire. If a vampire doesn't drink blood for a considerable amount of time, their heart will try pumping blood through their veins but once there's nothing left, thier own veins rub together like sandpaper. Eventually, the vampire will disintegrate into mummification. It's a very painful experience. However, a vampire who mummifies can be reawakened with blood. Vampires can suppress their bloodlust to a degree by consuming alcohol. Powers & Abilities *'Mind Compulsion:' The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of an animal or person. *'Emotional Control:' The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of ones self. *'Healing Factor:' The supernatural ability to heal all illnesses, injuries, and wounds at superhuman speed. *'Immortality:' The supernatural ability of eternal life and youth. *'Super Durability':The ability to be immune to damage *'Heightened Senses:' The supernatural ability to hear, see, smell, and taste beyond the human extent. *'Super Speed:' The supernatural ability to jump, move and run at superhuman velocity. *'Super Strength:' The supernatural ability of superhuman stamina. Weaknesses *'Wood': The act of wounding a vampire with wood will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in permanent death. *'Fire' or Sunlight: The act of exposing a vampire to fire or sunlight will result in permanent death. *'Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in permanent death. *'Vervain': The act of exposing or ingesting a vampire with vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, if a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it result in burning them. *'Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires cannor enter a home without an invitation by the owner. *'Broken Neck': Though not fatal, breaking Vampire's neck will render it unconscious for several hours. *'Magic:' Witches are able to inflict excruciating pain onto vampires and kill them. *'Gilbert Device': The gilbert device extracts pain onto a vampire *'Lack of Blood': If a vampire doesnt get enough blood, they will begin to desicate and mummify *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to vampires. *'Daggering an Original': If a vampire daggers an original, it will kill the vampire in the process. *'Vampire Bloodline': Vampires who were turned by an Original who turned others will die if the Original is staked by the White Oak Stake. *'Werewolf/Hybrid Attack:' Werewolves and Hybrids in wolf forms are easily capable of tearing apart vampires with little to no diffculty, literally ripping them apart and devouring them. Psychology The emotions of vampires are far more intense than the emotions of humans. The Anger, depression, happiness, love, sadness, etc. are more potent and overwhelming than when they were human. Whenever a vampire is faced with a powerful feeling, such as hunger, their faces transform into a paler complexion, while blood rushes to their eyes with small veins protruding around the area. Their canine teeth will lengthen into fangs, giving them a more predatory look to scare off or threaten their prey. Vampires enjoy stalking and toying with their victims before biting and drinking their blood. Stefan explains that the hunt is often more enjoyable to vampires than the actual feeding. Vampires are excellent predators as they can hunt their victims while remaining unseen. Vampire Transformation In order for a human to become a vampire, they must die within 24 hours after consuming vampire blood. The nature of the human's death is irrelevant, however the body must be preserved and able to function. Upon mortal death, the undead body will awaken in a state of transition. In order to complete the transition, within the next 24 hours, the vampire must consume an exceptional amount of human blood, or else they will die. Known Vampires Trivia * In the books, Klaus, Sage, Jessalyn, Katherine von Swartzschild, Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert were the only vampires. * As when Rebekah told Elena that Mikael sought to overpower the werewolves in every way, this was probably one of the many consequences from creating the vampires. While stronger than the wolves for 29 days of the month, everything definitely changes to the werewolves' benefit to a vast degree (strength, speed, agility, senses, and bite) upon the rising of the full moon. * In the books vampires possessed a number of abilities that were never shown in the show. One of which is shape shifting into certain animals. *The only way to kill an Original is with a dagger dipped in white oak ash that dates back to the beginning of the Original. The dagger can only be handled by humans in order to kill to an Original, if any demon attempts to kill an Original with the dagger, it will kill both the demon and the Original. *Niklaus says that long ago he and Elijah were in love with someone but something went wrong and now Niklaus considers love as the worst weakness of vampires. Elijah was in love with Katerina but never admitted, Stefan and Damon are in love with Elena, Anna fell in love with Jeremy, Rosemary felt affection for Trevor and considered family (according to Kevin Williamson Rose and Trevor are in fact brother and sister), and Rebekah fell in love with Stefan. *Vampires have the ability to turn off their emotions. According to Stefan, being vampire heightens the person's characteristics and so much emotion can be hard to deal with, so most of the vampires choose to turn it off. *In the series, vampires are a artificial species created by the magic of a witch. Unlike other species, vampires can be completely destroyed when the first generation is annihilated. See also *List of Vampires - a complete list of all vampires that have appeared in the series. References Category:Supernatural Category:Species Category:Vampires